Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento
by Lilyp
Summary: Tradução de Research and Development, de Northumbrian. O sumário do ator diz: O Espelhofone, o último avanço nas comunicações mágicas. Agora, é claro todo mundo parece ter um. Os jovens parecem incapazes de viver sem o aparelho. Como isso aconteceu? Quem foi responsável pelo design? Para descobrir precisamos voltar ao ano 2000.
1. Marco Um

**Nota da Tradutora:** Esta história é tradução de Research and Development, de Northumbrian s/10113994/1/Research-and-Development. Citando a nota do autor, "Esta história tem lugar nas semanas depois dos eventos de _Caçadores e Presa_ , mas antes dos eventos de _Amigos e Adversários_ [ não pretendo traduzir esta última até que esteja terminada, mas temos uma dica sobre ela ao final de _Caçadores e Presa_ ]. Não é preciso ler tais histórias (embora fosse bom fazê-lo). Não obstante, a não ser que se tenha muita curiosidade sobre o que exatamente aconteceu entre Rony e Hermione e por que Harry e Rony estão procurando por Daphne Greengrass [ou o que são "Endiabradas"], essa história deve se manter sozinha". Eu, tradutora, acrecento que devemos lembrar que _Caçadores e Presa_ acontece em fevereiro/março de 2000 e esta história nas semanas seguintes, como mencionado no sumário e na própria narrativa.

 **Marco Um**

Jorge Weasley viu-se de pé numa praia de seixos. A chave de portal que o tinha trazido de sua loja a este local não familiar agora não era nada além de um pacote de salgadinhos vazio. Ele deu uma olhada em volta, mas não havia latas de lixo por perto, então jogou o pacote no bolso de sua jaqueta. Após conferir que não havia ninguém à vista, removeu sua capa de invisibilidade e cuidadosamente a dobrou. Colocando a capa em sua pasta, ele a fechou e absorveu os sons e vistas de um lugar novo e desconhecido.

À direita de Jorge estava uma enseada calma e pacata, na qual dúzias de barquinhos flutuavam, todos amarrados a boias. Do outro lado da água havia terra cultivada e colinas verdes distantes. À sua esquerda imediata estava um muro de pedra, no qual o musgo escorregadio do mar mostrava que na maré cheia a água chegava à altura da cintura. Jorge examinou o muro cuidadosamente e especulou se Rony tinha se dado ao trabalho de checar a tábua de marés antes de criar a chave de portal. Acima do muro, Jorge podia ver telhados, então se virou e subiu uma rampa de concreto. Momentos depois estava numa estrada agradável e surpreendentemente calma que seguia a linha do litoral.

Atravessando a estrada, Jorge caminhou na direção de uma rua de velhas casas com terraços. As propriedades eram todas rebocadas e pintadas em diferentes cores pastel. Ao se aproximar das casas, Jorge começou a se concentrar em seu destino.

– Gina Weasley mora no Terraço Oeste, número cinco – ele murmurou consigo.

O terraço tremeluziu e se moveu e uma propriedade pintada de bege se afastou de sua vizinha de cor creme para revelar uma casa adicional, verde clara, que de algum modo tinha estado escondida entre elas. A porta da frente e as esquadrias da claraboia acima dela estavam pintadas em verde esmeralda brilhante. Um grande número cinco de latão fixado na porta confirmava que ele estava no lugar certo. Jorge abriu o portão de ferro forjado e mais uma vez desapareceu da vista dos trouxas. Enquanto ele descia o curto caminho, a porta da frente abriu e Gina saiu para cumprimentá-lo.

– Olá, cobaia – disse Jorge, ao abraçar a irmã. – Como está a sua instalação na nova casa? Mais importante, quando é a festa de inauguração da casa?

– Você não fica bem de barba, Jorge – Gina disse ao irmão com firmeza. – Estou instalada, obrigada, mas não haverá festa de inauguração. Eu definitivamente não vou convidar ninguém para cá. Não posso, pois não sou a fiel do segredo. Além disso, tive festas o bastante por um tempo, elas estavam afetando a minha forma.

– Então, você está tentando a sério ser selecionada para a seleção da Inglaterra? – Jorge perguntou. – Parabéns por ter chegado ao retiro de treino dela, por falar nisso.

– Obrigada. Eu tinha quase garantido um lugar, pelo menos na seleção sub-21, até o incidente das "Endiabradas" – disse Gina. Havia só uma levíssima ponta de amargura na voz dela. – Agora tudo o que posso esperar é que tenha conseguido impressionar os selecionadores durante o retiro. Deseje-me sorte.

– Boa sorte – Jorge disse automaticamente.

– Achou fácil o lugar? – Gina perguntou. – Sem problemas com o feitiço _Fidelius_?

– Parece estar funcionando direito – Jorge lhe disse. – Ontem, quando Harry me disse onde encontrá-la, ele contou que não tinha nem contado ao papai e à mamãe onde você mora! Não tenho ideia de como vocês dois conseguiram manter a mamãe afastada.

– Dissemos a ela que ainda estávamos tentando fazer o feitiço _Fidelius_ funcionar direito, o que era parcialmente verdade. Harry lhes dará o meu novo endereço no domingo – disse Gina.

– Rony me disse que a direção das Harpias estava demandando saber o seu endereço também – disse Jorge.

– Estava. Fui a uma reunião da direção sobre isso ontem e Harry veio comigo. Você sabe que o meu contrato contém uma cláusula que requer que eu more em Ynys Môn, a Ilha de Anglesey; todas as que jogam nas Harpias têm que viver aqui – Gina contou a ele.

Jorge assentiu.

– Harry foi muito razoável com a equipe da direção – Gina continuou. Jorge observou o rosto da irmã se iluminar enquanto ela lembrava a reunião e sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes e aborrecimento. O segundo aniversário da Batalha se aproximava. Fred estava morto havia menos de dois anos, mas todo mundo parecia tê-lo esquecido. Todo mundo estava arranjando um par e Gui estava prestes a se tornar pai.

– Você está bem, Jorge? – Gina perguntou.

– Por que não estaria? – ele rebateu, forçando o sorriso de volta ao rosto.

– Você pareceu deprimido por um momento – Gina disse. – Você está...

– Só me conta do Harry – Jorge disse a ela. Sua irmã fitou o seu rosto, deu de ombros e continuou sua história.

– Harry lembrou a eles que o apartamento que _eles_ arranjaram para mim quando comecei no clube já não era seguro. Ele disse aos diretores que, como eu tinha sido drogada e depois sofrido uma invasão na última moradia, ele não estava pronto a dizer a ninguém meu novo endereço. Como um compromisso, disse que ele podia garantir pessoalmente que eu tinha uma casa em Ynis Môn. A Diretora Administrativa não ficou feliz; ela ameaçou levar Harry ao tribunal.

– Caraca! – disse Jorge. – O que o Harry fez?

O rosto de Gina se abriu num sorriso. – Ele lembrou a ela que a última vez que ele foi ameaçado com ação legal foi por um advogado chamado Tavistock. Nesse ponto a substituta do Tavistock, Nicola Macallan, sugeriu que o clube não precisava de fato saber o endereço, desde que eles pudessem ter certeza de que eu não estava rompendo o meu contrato. Eu ofereci de tomar Veritaserum para confirmar que a minha casa era na ilha e isso foi bom o bastante para Nicola.

Jorge riu. – É bom ver que as Harpias têm uma advogada mais sensata do que aquele idiota pomposo Tavistock. – Ele se virou e fez um gesto para o outro lado da rua, para a imensidão de água além. – Você tem uma bela vista do mar.

– Não é o mar, Jorge – disse Gina, dando um passo para o lado e fazendo-o entrar. – É o Estreito de Menai. Num dia claro você consegue ver Bangor, se você quiser olhar Bangor.

Gina levou o irmão pelo saguão até a sala de estar, na qual uma janela saliente trapezoidal oferecia uma vista magnífica do estreito.

– Fique à vontade, a casa é sua – ela disse, indicando o sofá e afundando na única poltrona da sala.

– Casa bacana – Jorge disse. – E muito maior do que você precisa. Tem certeza de que consegue pagá-la?

– As Harpias renovaram o meu contrato e se eu conseguir um lugar na seleção inglesa eu ganho ainda mais – disse Gina. – E estou pensando em arranjar uma inquilina, uma das outras jogadoras das Harpias. Depois, fui contatada para outro acordo de patrocínio, desta vez para uma goles de treinamento.

– Sortuda! Então seu namorado rico não está financiando este lugar? Cadê ele, por falar nisso? – Jorge perguntou, escutando cuidadosamente, caso Harry estivesse se escondendo em algum lugar. – ele disse que me traria aqui mas quando usei o flu para ir até o Largo Grimmauld esta manhã, o Monstro me disse que ele tinha saído e que o "Mestre Ronaldo" tinha criado uma chave de portal para mim.

Jorge olhou em volta pela sala. Era clara, iluminada, com pé direito alto e poucos móveis. Havia uma mesinha de centro com tampo de vidro entre a poltrona e o sofá e um radio num suporte na parede oposta à lareira, e isso era tudo

– Harry ofereceu de pronto para comprar o lugar. Eu disse não – Gina contou ao irmão. – Ele devia estar aqui hoje, mas está trabalhando, seguindo uma pista. Está na outra Bangor, por coincidência. A irlandesa, não a galesa – ela explicou. – Está com Rony e Neville, eles estão acompanhando um relato de vista da Daphne Greengrass. Não estão com esperança, mas estão verificando, de qualquer modo.

– Todos os três? – perguntou Jorge com malícia. – Há umas poucas semanas atrás, Harry me contou que estava tentando persuadir Robards a deixar os aurores trabalhar em pares. Eu posso contar, sabe? Sei que Harry, Rony e Neville não são um par. Ou o Rony não conta?

– Claro que o Rony conta – Gina disse. Depois do jogo das Harpias no fim de semana passado, Harry e eu conversamos sobre as propostas dele para a reorganização. Eu observei que ele parece trabalhar melhor quando tem dois cupinchas, não apenas um.

– Verdade – disse Jorge, rindo. – Pelo menos isso certamente funcionou para ele na escola. Mas atualmente ele parece mais feliz como a metade de um casal.

Gina sorriu feliz. – Obrigada – disse. – Um cumprimento do Jorginho desorelhado! E o que mais? E você? – ela perguntou. – Dizem que está solteiro de novo. Quem vai trazer para A Toca domingo que vem? Supondo que você estará lá.

– É claro que vou estar lá – Jorge a reassegurou. – Um homem precisa ter ao menos uma refeição decente a cada quinze dias. Não acho que quero outra garota, Gina, ainda não, pelo menos. Não me importo com o que pensa, nunca deixei de ser solteiro. Estive avulso desde a Batalha. – Jorge pausou e contemplou a paisagem através da janela, à distância. – Não vou levar ninguém comigo este fim de semana. Você obviamente soube que Julie e eu tivemos um enorme bate-boca. Imagino que Rony tenha lhe contado. Julie estava ficando com expectativas de um relacionamento sério. Eu não. – Jorge deu de ombros e se afastou de pensamentos piegas. Ao olhar o rosto da irmã, percebeu que ela estava reavaliando o humor dele. Soube o que viria a seguir, então apressadamente se antecipou a ela. Deu à Gina seu olhar "Não, não quero falar sobre Fred!" e colocou a pasta na mesa.

Abrindo a pasta, tirou uma caixa de papelão magenta, colocou-a na mesa baixa e sorriu radiante e orgulhoso para a irmã.

– Não estou aqui para discutir a minha falta de namoradas ou qualquer outra coisa – disse-lhe com firmeza. Deu tapinhas na caixa. – Tempo é dinheiro; estou aqui a trabalho! Este é apenas o quinto destes que fizemos. Este é o Espelhofone Marco Um, o último avanço em comunicações mágicas.

– Sei ler, Jorge – Gina bufou desdenhosamente. – É exatamente o que diz na caixa: "O último avanço em comunicações mágicas"! Você não está tentando me vender, você sabe. Vou simplesmente testá-lo para você. Por que me escolher para ser sua cobaia?

– Eu teria usado o Rony, porque ele é inútil e pode quebrar quase que qualquer coisa, mas enquanto você esteve fora no retiro de treino da Inglaterra, e o Harry e o papai estavam trabalhando na motocicleta do Sirius, o Rony e a Hermione me ajudaram com o _design_ do espelhofone. O Rony já tem um dos quatro espelhofones originais, e ele sabe como funciona. Mesmo que não tivesse, ele observou a Hermione usar o celular trouxa dela. Pensei em pedir ao Harry, mas ele foi criado entre trouxas e sabe sobre telefones. Então pedi à única alternativa óbvia – disse Jorge. Ele riu maldosamente. – Mas o Percy não estava interessado tampouco. Então, no final das contas não tive outra escolha. Fui forçado a raspar o fundo do tacho dos Weasley, queridíssima irmã.

– Obviamente – ele continuou a falar por cima dos xingamentos da Gina – no momento você só vai conseguir contatar os quatro outros usuários, que somos eu, Rony, Hermione e Fenella Gray. E isso me recorda, Gina – Jorge ficou sério por um segundo. – Estou feliz de você ter me forçado a concordar quando a Fenella se voluntariou para nos ajudar. Ela pode parecer esquisita, mas é uma absoluta maravilha com feitiços de imagem. Nunca teríamos conseguido que o sistema de mensagens de texto funcionasse sem ela.

– Jorge Weasley – Gina ralhou. Ela cruzou os braços e conseguiu soar amedrontadoramente como a mãe deles, preocupando Jorge. – Você entra aqui parecendo um orangotango desnutrido, de uma orelha só, num terno que não serve, e chama a Fenella de esquisita? Não sei como ousa! Suponho que simplesmente teremos que atribuir isso à sua completa falta de cérebro e de maneiras. – Gina parou e considerou as palavras dele.

– Mensagens de texto? – Ela repetiu as palavras como se fossem de uma língua estrangeira. – Mensagens ... de texto ... isso soa como escrita, o que é isso?

– É um método de criar uma mensagem para outra pessoa ler no seu espelhofone – Jorge disse orgulhosamente.

– _É_ escrita! Por que você deu a isso um nome ridículo? – Gina perguntou com desdém. – Mensagens de texto! Há apenas duas maneiras de se comunicar, Jorge, falando e escrevendo. Como você decidiu chamar a opção falada? Mensagens de ruído? – Ela bufou desdenhosamente.

– Na verdade, senhorita espertinha, há três. Você esqueceu a linguagem de sinais – disse Jorge, esticando o dedo médio para a irmã.

Gina riu e retribuiu o gesto.

– De acordo com a Hermione, os trouxas chamam de "mensagem de texto", então chamamos também – Jorge explicou. – Nunca tinha pensado como soa tolo.

Gina pegou a caixa e a abriu. Ela se confrontou com um livrinho grosso onde estava escrito: "IMPORTANTE: Leia-me primeiro!" Ela o deixou de lado e pegou o item de madeira azul. Jorge estava para gritar uma advertência, mas ela falou antes que ele pudesse detê-la.

– Para que são os botões numerados e por que o espelho é tão pequeno? – Gina perguntou.

– Droga – Jorge grunhiu e pôs as mãos na cabeça.

– O que foi? – Gina perguntou.

– Você não leu as instruções antes de pegá-lo – disse Jorge.

– Claro que não! – disse Gina. Ela pegou o livrinho que tinha descartado e o sacudiu para ele. – Olhe para ele! É quase tão grande quanto essa coisa de fone. Aposto como foi a Hermione que o escreveu.

– Foi ela – Jorge admitiu. A constatação de que teria que fazer um redesenho de grandes proporções o tomou, e ele suspirou. Gina, ele sabia, seria implacável. Ela imediatamente mostrou que ele tinha razão.

– Bem, então ninguém vai ler isso – Gina lhe disse, brandindo o livrinho como uma arma. Ela sacudiu a cabeça como quem não acredita no que ouve. – Merlim, Jorge! A Hermione é minha amiga, mas você sabe como ela é. Se isso for como as redações dela na escola, será pelo menos duas vezes mais complicado e três vezes mais comprido do que precisa de fato ser. Harry acha que os relatórios dela no ministério são exatamente a mesma coisa. Daria no mesmo se você tivesse escrito em japonês! O que fiz de errado?

– Leia – disse Jorge, indicando o livrinho.

Ela o abriu e leu a primeira página. "Importante: para ativar o espelhofone você deve primeiro tocá-lo e falar o seu nome claramente." Ela largou o fone e o pegou de novo. – Gina Weasley – disse.

– Tarde demais, Gina. O espelho está preparado para registrar as primeiras palavras que você diz ao tocá-lo. Isso se torna o seu sinal de chamada e lhe dá o seu número de telefone. Você se lembra do que disse?

Eu perguntei para que eram os botões, acho. Mas francamente, Jorge, isso é ridículo – Gina lhe disse. – Por que você simplesmente não encantou o espelho para dizer – "por favor diga o seu nome" quando alguém tocar nele? Você alguma vez já leu as instruções de alguma coisa?

– Não muito – Jorge admitiu. Ele sacudiu a cabeça em desespero. – Parabéns, Gina, você o quebrou antes mesmo de conseguir usá-lo. Voltarei na semana que vem com outro.

– O que é um número de telefone? – Gina perguntou.

– É o número que você disca para contatar alguém que você conhece – Jorge explicou. Você aperta os botões de números, há letras embaixo dos números, para ajudar.

– Disca? – perguntou Gina. Por que dizer disca? Não há disco nesta coisa.

– Hermione diz que você disca um número – disse Jorge, debatendo-se sob o exame da irmã. – Não tenho ideia do porquê.

– Por que o espelho é tão pequeno? – Gina continuou a pressioná-lo. – Vai ser realmente difícil ver alguém nele. E por que você precisa apertar botões para contatar alguém? Certamente você poderia simplesmente falar o nome da pessoa.

– Você não pode ver nada no espelho, a não ser quando você recebe uma mensagem de texto. Precisamos do espelho para fazer a conexão mágica, mas pensamos em manter a tela em branco, porque estamos tentando fazê-lo parecer e funcionar como um telefone celular trouxa – Jorge explicou. – Também é por isso que você pressiona os botões para contatar as pessoas.

O olhar de Gina dizia "você é um bobo, Jorge" mais vigorosa e rapidamente do que as palavras poderiam.

– A Hermione achou que seria uma boa ideia – ele disse hesitante. Sabia qual seria a reação dela.

– Harry e eu passamos um monte de tempo no mundo trouxa, e eu os observei. Parece que você copiou um telefone em particular, aposto que é o que a Hermione usa – disse Gina. Os telefones trouxas são todos diferentes na forma e no tamanho. Eu achei que você estava tentando fazer um espelho mágico que pudesse conectar uma porção de outros espelhos, não simplesmente copiar uma peça de tecnografia trouxa.

– Jorge se deu conta de que estava se retorcendo na cadeira. Às vezes sua irmã o fazia ficar mais sem jeito até do que sua mãe fazia.

– Você copiou! – Gina gritou. – Esta é simplesmente uma cópia exata do celular da Hermione, não é? Aposto que pode fazer tudo o que o telefone dela faz, e nada mais – ela anunciou.

– O Rony disse... – Jorge começou. Gina não o deixou terminar.

– O Rony disse "A Hermione tem razão!", não foi? – Gina imitou o tom mais ansioso e suplicante de Rony enquanto falou as palavras a ele atribuídas, e Jorge soube que seria bem mais de uma semana até que ele retornasse.

– O Rony vem dizendo "A Hermione tem razão" por mais de dois meses agora – Gina continuou. – Ele tem rastejado desde que fez as pazes com ela. No momento, no que tange a qualquer coisa relacionada à Hermione, ele tem menos atitude do que uma água-viva e é mais obsequioso do que um Malfoy encurralado! – Gina jogou as mãos para o alto aborrecida. Sei que ele a embebedou e ela fez papel de boba no Baile do Ministério, mas isso foi há meses atrás. Agora ele simplesmente está patético. Não demora e a própria Hermione vai se encher e dar um pé nele de novo. Desta vez por ser um banana tão patético!

Gina sacudiu a cabeça em desespero. – Você sabe como eles são, Jorge. Geralmente Rony e Hermione só concordam um com o outro quando decidiram qual deles tem razão, e não é sempre a Hermione. Se você não disser ao Rony que ele está sendo patético, eu digo. O que há de errado com você? Você espera vender o espelhofone apenas aos nascidos trouxas e seus namorados idiotas? Caraca, você o chamou de espelhofone, mas não se pode nem usá-lo como um espelho mágico!

O semblante de Jorge mostrou desaponto. – Você tem razão – reconheceu. Levantou as mãos e admitiu a derrota diante da diatribe de Gina. – Tivemos montes de desentendimentos sobre o _design_ , mas a Fenella simplesmente deu o fora e nos deixou para resolver. Eram dois contra um.

Gina suspirou e começou a se acalmar. – É difícil enfrentar Rony _e_ Hermione ambos. Sei disso, Jorge, e o Harry também.

– É, mas você tem razão, Gina. Não precisamos fazê-lo parecer com um telefone trouxa – Jorge admitiu. Vou redesenhá-lo. Minha ideia original era simplesmente de um espelho que pudesse se conectar com muitos outros. Os poucos espelhos mágicos que vi são muito grandes para caber em um bolso e este protótipo é muito pequeno para termos uma imagem decente. Mas se eu me livrar dos botões e o fizer mais fino... – Jorge contemplou o infinito fora da janela e começou a fazer as mudanças necessárias em sua mente. – Quero mantê-lo pequeno o bastante para caber num bolso, como os celulares. Mas poderíamos fazê-lo maior. Mais ou menos assim? – Ele levantou o punho e esticou seu dedo indicador e então moveu o polegar fazendo um ângulo reto com ele.

– Que tamanho é isso? – perguntou Gina. – Que tal seis centímetros e meio por onze centímetros e meio? Seria ok, desde que você o fizesse mais fino.

Jorge suspirou. – Quando eu disse uma semana, eu estava errado. Dê-me um mês. Quer se juntar ao time de _design_?

Gina sacudiu a cabeça. – Estou esperando resposta do técnico da Inglaterra-sub21. Há uma chance de que eu entre no time, Jorge. Se entrar, voltarei a treinar na semana que vem. Quer que eu fale com o Rony e a Hermione, quando os vir na quarta-feira? Eu vou dar a eles o meu _feedback._

– Obrigado, Gina – disse Jorge. – Isso seria ótimo. Tenho muito o que fazer. Te vejo n'A Toca no domingo.


	2. Marco Cinco

**Marco Cinco**

As reclamações estridentes da Hermione e as desculpas desesperadas do Rony ecoavam escada abaixo. Gina, como Harry as estava ignorando.

Grossos pingos de chuva gotejavam nas grandes vidraças da janela saliente como lágrimas de um milhar de carpideiras. Harry estava de pé na janela, espiando através do aguaceiro. Gina estava sentada no sofá, observando o namorado. Ele estava de costas para ela e sua mão direita estava no topo da cabeça. Seus dedos se torciam e penetravam seus cabelos já despenteados. Ela estava prestes a perguntar se ele achava que deviam mudar de planos quando ele falou, aparentemente antecipando a pergunta dela.

– Não está chovendo do outro lado do estreito, Gina – disse. O barulho do andar de cima se reduziu e ele tirou a mão do cabelo. – O tempo bom parece estar vindo nesta direção. Acho que as nuvens vão passar logo. Com sorte, poderemos ter um churrasco no seu jardim dos fundos afinal.

Antes que Gina pudesse responder, houve um barulho de estouro do lado de fora da janela. A cabeça de Harry deu um tranco para a esquerda. Ele fitou pela janela, deu um aceno breve e se virou de volta para a sala.

– É o Jorge – disse quando a campainha tocou. – Ele ainda está com a barba, ao menos com parte dela, a despeito do que todos lhe disseram no domingo. Você acha que ele está ok, Gina? Ele não parece bem.

– Eu disse a ele no domingo, ele está bebendo demais e não está comendo o bastante – Gina respondeu ao se levantar. – Parece estar pior do que nunca este ano. Ele entra em depressão no aniversário e não sai dela até depois do aniversário da Batalha. Você devia pedir a ele para o ajudar com a moto, Harry. Ele gostaria de ajudar e precisa da distração; se não se mantém constantemente ocupado, ele se deprime.

A campainha tocou de novo, agora com mais urgência.

– Ele está ficando molhado – Harry disse.

– Não tanto quanto Rony e Hermione ficaram – disse Gina, mas ela foi até o saguão para deixá-lo entrar.

– Você demorou – Jorge lhe disse quando ela abriu a porta.

Gina olhou o rosto dele. – E você está ridículo – ela lhe disse.

Todo mundo reclamou que o bigode estava comprido e desarrumado – Jorge protestou. – Então o raspei e um pouco da barba também.

– Não o bastante – disse Gina. – Quando Harry e eu estivemos nos Estados Unidos no ano passado, em Washington, vimos uma estátua de um dos presidentes deles. Ele tinha uma barba assim; chama-se cortina de queixo. Mas a dele não era rala e desgrenhada e, embora eu só tenha visto imagens em preto e branco dele, estou bem certa de que não era ruiva tampouco. Todos _sabemos_ que você é um idiota, Jorge, você não precisa parecer idiota.

– Não vim aqui para ser insultado. – Jorge protestou.

– Onde você vai não importa. Você tem os restos sarnentos de um gato laranja grudados no seu queixo – Gina disse acidamente. – Se você acredita seriamente que pode aparecer na minha porta com essa aparência e _não_ ser insultado, você realmente não me conhece muito bem, não é?

Jorge riu. – Não ligo para o que você pensa, vou mantê-la – ele disse teimoso, enquanto alisava os ralos tufos de sua barba desgrenhada.

– Vou deixar passar dessa vez – Gina disse. – Mas estou lhe avisando, Desorelhado, a próxima vez que você vier aqui, vai deixar a barba do lado de fora. – Ela conduziu o irmão até a sala de estar.

– Oi, Jorge – disse Harry.

– Tarde, Harry, Rony já está aí? – perguntou.

Gina notou o sorriso malicioso no rosto do irmão. – Você _sabia_ , não? – ela disse.

– Sabia o quê? – perguntou Jorge. – Que na primeira vez que a visitei, Rony ajustou a chave de portal para um local na praia que estava abaixo do nível da maré alta? Claro que sabia. Tenho olhos, e cérebro. Quando sugeri hoje para o segundo teste do espelhofone, chequei a tábua de marés e percebi que a maré estaria alta. Foi por isso que aparatei direto na sua porta da frente.

Jorge abriu a boca e bateu com as mãos nela, numa pantomima de choque. – Rony não chegou no mar, chegou?

– Aparatação acompanhada, ele estava com a Hermione – disse Harry.

Jorge urrou de rir.

Parte de Gina queria ficar brava com ele e ela sabia que uma parte de Harry também. Mas Jorge estava rindo. Ela trocou um olhar com o namorado. Sorriu com a lembrança da chegada de Rony e Hermione, ele molhado e descontente, ela ensopada e indignada. Harry percebeu o ânimo dela e, como ela, lutou para não rir.

– Seu babaca maldoso – disse Rony ao entrar na sala. Jorge deu de ombros desdenhoso.

– Não é culpa do Jorge – disse Hermione ao seguir o namorado pela porta. – Foi você quem nos aparatou no mar. De todas as coisas estúpidas que você já fez...

– Essa não está nem nas dez mais – Harry observou alto, cortando as reclamações de Hermione antes que ela começasse de novo. Harry cruzou os braços e deu à amiga um riso irônico. Está, Hermione? Admita.

Para óbvio alívio de Rony, Hermione riu. – Não, não está – ela admitiu. – Mas a água estava gelada e havia um correnteza forte. Se Rony não tivesse me agarrado, eu teria perdido o pé.

– Certamente é tarefa do Rony fazer você perder o pé – Gina observou.

– Certamente é minha tarefa dar suporte a ela também, Rony retorquiu. Hermione sorriu.

– Boa tentativa, Rony, mas sabemos que você é inútil – disse Jorge.

– Não é – Hermione protestou.

– Pelo menos consigo me barbear direito – Rony disse ao irmão. – Você se barbeou no escuro ou algo assim? Lamento contar-lhe, Jorge, mas você esqueceu de um pedaço bem grande debaixo do queixo.

– Não começa – disse Jorge. Ao menos não aparatei no mar com a minha namorada!

– Você não pode, porque você não tem uma ... – começou Rony bravo. Hermione puxou a manga de Rony, e ele parou no meio da frase.

Gina imediatamente preencheu o silêncio e tentou acalmar as coisas. – Você disse que teria o Marco dois pronto em um mês, Jorge – Gina lembrou a ele. – Isso foi há dez semanas! Você teve problema?

– Eu o tinha pronto em um mês, doce Ginevrinha – Jorge lhe contou. Não tinha, Roniquinho?

– Tinha – Rony concordou. – Mas nós _tivemos_ problema...

– O Marco dois foi um desastre – disse Jorge. – Então Rony e eu começamos de novo. O Marco três quase funcionou, mas não gostei dele. E então o Rony não gostou do Marco quatro. Você vai ser a primeira pessoa a testar o Marco cinco. Fora eu e Rony, só a Fenella e o Terêncio viram esta versão. Vamos ver se você consegue quebrá-lo.

– Vou fazer um chá para nós todos – Harry ofereceu. – Tente não destruir a coisa antes de eu voltar, Gina.

– Assei alguns biscoitos de gengibre ontem, Harry – ela lhe disse – Eles estão no pote de biscoitos verde.

– Gengibre? Meus favoritos! São tão bons quanto os da mamãe? – Jorge perguntou.

– São melhores – disse Harry ao sair da sala.

– Então a Hermione não é a única a ter um puxa-saco como namorado – Jorge bradou depois dele.

– Ei – Rony protestou.

Gina simplesmente levantou o dedo médio para Jorge. – Nada de biscoito para você, Desorelhado – ela lhe disse.

Jorge a ignorou e, ao invés, berrou para Harry. – Só espere até eu contar à mamãe o que você disse acerca dos biscoitos dela, Potter – ele gritou pelo saguão abaixo.

– Eu vou contar à Molly que só disse que os biscoitos da Gina eram melhores porque não queria magoar os sentimentos da minha namorada – Harry berrou. – Sua mãe vai me perdoar!

Gina riu. – Bom plano, Harry!

Jorge se virou para a irmã, riu e a abraçou. – Merlim! Você _realmente_ o está transformando num Weasley! Muito bem – disse-lhe. Ele a largou e fez um franzido de testa fingido. – Dez semanas de trabalho, e você nem me alimenta com biscoitos caseiros. Isso não é justo, mas você vai mudar de ideia quando vir esta beleza! Sente-se e prepare-se para se maravilhar.

Gina deu uma bufada desdenhosa, mas se sentou na poltrona. Hermione e Rony sentaram lado a lado no sofá e observaram em silêncio quando Jorge tirou uma caixinha do bolso e a entregou a ela. A caixa era de um preto tão escuro que parecia estar sugando a luz. Tinha cerca de quinze centímetros de comprimento por sete e meio de largura e não tinha mais de um centímetro e meio de profundidade. Na frente, com letras em prateado tipo espelho estava a palavra: "ESPELHOFONE " e abaixo dela, numa letra menor, cursiva, estavam as palavras "um produto G.W. ".

– Nota máxima pela caixa, Jorge – disse Gina. – É discreta e de bom gosto. Então, obviamente, você não teve nada a ver com ela.

– Eu lhe disse que ela perceberia – disse Rony. – Eu fiz o _design_ da caixa. Achei que precisávamos fazê-la parecer classuda.

– Fora a escrita prateada, parece a caixa em que este colar veio – disse Hermione. Ela levantou a fina corrente prateada em torno do pescoço. – Foi o meu presente de natal do Rony – ela contou a Jorge.

– Não é como se você não tivesse roubado boas ideias – Rony protestou, quando o seu irmão o xingou. – De fato esta coisa inteira foi roubada. O espelhofone original era apenas uma cópia mágica do telefone celular da Hermione.

– Era! – disse Jorge firmemente. – Este não é, Rony e você sabe que não.

– Você disse que não o tinha mudado muito – acusou Hermione, lançando um olhar furioso ao namorado. – O que vocês fizeram?

Gina levantou a tampa. Apoiado no cetim negro almofadado que revestia a caixa estava um espelho. A moldura era uma madeira de nogueira bem polida e de aparência sólida e os cantos eram suavemente arredondados. A coisa toda tinha cerca de seis centímetros e meio de largura, onze centímetros e meio de altura e não mais de oito milímetros de grossura. O espelho estava ajustado dentro deste sólido bloco de madeira. Não havia manual de instruções porque não havia espaço dentro da caixa. Dentro da tampa estavam as palavras "Por favor, siga as instruções do Espelhofone ".

– Não parece nada com um celular. Onde estão os botões? – Hermione perguntou.

– Tiramos eles completamente no Marco três – Rony admitiu. Apressadamente ele se virou para falar com a irmã. – Hermione não esteve envolvida no _design_ desde o Marco um. Fomos eu, Jorge e Fenella. Terêncio ajudou também. Fenella o arrastou para resolver um problema de Aritmancia, algo a ver com a função de calcular e o algas ritmo de identificação.

– Algoritmo – Jorge interviu.

– Não conseguimos nos livrar dele – Rony continuou, ignorando a interrupção de Jorge. – Acho que ele pensou que a Fenella estava passando tempo demais com o Jorge.

– Ele não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso disse Jorge. – Ela não é meu tipo.

– Não sabia que você tinha um tipo – observou Gina. – Fora sexo _feminino_.

– Tenho os meus padrões – Jorge lhe disse. Havia pouca convicção na sua voz.

– Mas não parece um celular – Hermione protestou. – É fino demais e comprido demais e largo demais. Parece um espelho.

– É porque _é_ um espelho, Hermione – disse Gina. Acho que parece legal e, como é tão fino, provavelmente cabe no meu bolso tão facilmente quanto a versão menor e mais gorda do Marco um. E você me disse que dez anos atrás os celulares eram do tamanho de um tijolo. Talvez em dez anos os telefones trouxas pareçam com este.

Quando levantou o espelho da caixa, Jorge disse – Boas vindas ao seu novo Espelhofone, você é quem o possui?

Gina olhou para cima. Os lábios do irmão não se moviam; a voz dele parecia vir do próprio espelho.

– É automático – Jorge explicou. – Ele fala para a primeira pessoa que encosta nele.

– Por que usar a sua voz? – Gina perguntou.

– Por favor responda a pergunta! – o fone disse firmemente. – É você que possui este novo espelhofone? Responda sim ou não.

– Era eu, ou Rony ou Fenella, então eu fiz – disse Jorge. – Agora responda a maldita pergunta.

– Sim – disse Gina.

– Por favor olhe o espelho e diga o seu nome – o espelho lhe disse.

Gina o levantou, contemplou seu reflexo e disse – Gina Weasley. – Houve uma descarga de luz vinda do espelho e mesmo Gina piscando e se mexendo, seu reflexo não se moveu.

– Bem-vinda ... Gina Weasley – o fone disse. Embora a voz de Jorge estivesse falando a maioria das palavras, o nome de Gina estava na voz dela própria. – Seu espelhofone agora está ativado. Você não tem contatos e, portanto, não pode usar muitas das funções do espelhofone. Por favor, toque a tela para ver as opções.

Antes que o indicador de Gina tocasse o vidro, Hermione estava de pé, balbuciando excitada. – Instruções verbais, registro instantâneo de propriedade...

Ela espiou por cima do ombro de Gina e foi bem a tempo de ver a imagem de Gina dissipar-se. Quando desapareceu, surgiu escrita no vidro.

"Como... contatos, jogos", Hermione leu. A escrita está muito clara. Vocês usaram o feitiço de Proteu, acoplado com...

– Hermione! – Jorge berrou. – Isto é um teste! Rony sabe praticamente todas as respostas. Estou surpreso que ele tenha conseguido manter segredo para você. Ou cala a boca e deixa a Gina tentar entender, ou vai para algum outro lugar e pergunta ao Rony.

– Mas...

– Eu lhe conto depois, só observe, por favor – Rony pediu.

Com algum esforço, Hermione parou de saltitar em volta, excitada, e ficou quieta.

Gina pôs o dedo na palavra _Como_... e a escrita mudou _._ Gina leu as opções: _Como adicionar outro espelho aos seus contatos; Como escrever uma mensagem; Como fazer uma imagem_...

– Ele pode fazer uma imagem! – Hermione deu um gritinho. – É espantoso, como...

– Por favor, Hermione – Rony disse. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso. Tenho um para você e um para o Harry também. Levantou, colocou uma das caixas negras na mesa e entregou a outra para a namorada. – Vamos fuçar neste na cozinha. Você pode me fazer todas as suas perguntas enquanto o Jorge observa para ver se as instruções são à prova da Gina.

Quando saíram, Jorge revirou os olhos. – É tão mais fácil trabalhar sem a pequena madame sabida lançando perguntas e fazendo sugestões a cada instante – ele murmurou.

Gina riu e tocou as palavras _Como adicionar outro espelho aos seus contatos_.

 _Primeiro encontre alguém com quem queira falar. Depois encoste o seu espelhofone no dessa pessoa. Daí siga as instruções._

– Você chegou até aqui sem problemas, Gina, Jorge lhe disse. Ele tirou um espelhofone idêntico do bolso. A escrita e as imagens e os jogos são simplesmente detalhes atraentes. O importante é que chegamos a uma maneira de fazer um espelho que efetivamente se autoencanta. Não há limite para o número de contatos que você pode ter – Jorge pausou e sacudiu a cabeça. – isso não é bem verdade. O Terêncio diz que... Jorge tirou uma tira de papel do bolso e leu. "Por causa das restrições aritmânticas criadas pela codificação das conexões, o número destas é restrito a onze ao cubo, o que dá...", ele tirou outro pedaço de papel do bolso "mil, trezentos e trinta e um..."

– Mais de mil conexões, deve bastar – Gina começou.

Jorge sacudiu a cabeça e chiou para ela se calar.

– O máximo é, portanto, o milésimo, tricentésimo, trigésimo primeiro número primo, ou dez mil, novecentas e cinquenta e sete conexões – disse Jorge, sacudindo o pedaço de papel. – Eu escrevi, para o caso de alguém perguntar. Agora, quer tentar isso? Jorge levantou seu espelhofone e Gina encostou o dela nele.

– Contato entre ... o incrível Jorge Weasley ... e... Gina Weasley – os espelhos anunciaram. O identificador gravado de Jorge era bem mais alto e menos formal do que o de Gina. – Por favor coloque um dedo no espelhofone.

Gina seguiu a instrução e Jorge a imitou. Ela estava se habituando às instruções verbais e às súbitas trocas entre a sua voz e a de Jorge.

– Gina Weasley... – o espelhofone perguntou. – Você quer estabelecer contato com ... o incrível Jorge Weasley?

– Sim – Gina disse.

O espelhofone então repetiu o processo com Jorge.

– Contato estabelecido... Gina Weasley... por favor, forneça um nome identificador para ... o incrível Jorge Weasley – o espelhofone disse.

– Desorelhado – disse Gina. Jorge riu.

Quando o processo se repetiu Joge disse – Harpia.

Gina afastou seu espelhofone do de Jorge.

– Gina Weasley... para contatar... o incrível Jorge Weasley... simplesmente toque o espelho e diga... Desorelhado.

Enquanto o telefone de Gina falava, o de Jorge repetia sua versão da mensagem.

– É isso – disse Jorge. – Você pode enviar mensagens escritas também, mas vou deixar você destrinchar isso sozinha. Não foi fácil colocar as instruções no espelhofone, mas foi mais fácil do que simplificar o manual de instruções original. Guarde-o, também há um para o Harry. Veja se pode sacar o que mais ele pode fazer. Tente quebrá-lo e me conte o que você acha. Não vamos colocá-lo em produção até ter certeza de que funciona.

– Chá e biscoitos de gengibre – disse Harry ao entrar na sala carregando uma bandeja. – Deixei Rony e Hermione na cozinha. Por alguma razão ela está tentando explicar ao Rony o que são números primos. Mesmo sendo evidente que ele não quer saber.

Gina sentou-se de volta na sua cadeira, encostou no espelhofone e disse – Desorelhado. – Sua voz ecoou de volta do espelhofone de Jorge.

Jorge tocou seu espelho e disse – Olá, Gina. – Seu rosto apareceu no vidro e piscou para ela. – Muito mais fácil do que apertar botões e discar números, não é? – perguntou.

– Pode se servir de biscoitos – ela lhe disse através do fone.

– Obrigado.

– Muito impressionante – Gina disse. – Mas como se rompe a conexão?

Jorge não respondeu, simplesmente deixou seu espelhofone cair em seu bolso. Sua imagem imediatamente desapareceu do espelho de Gina.

– Sem contato com a pele, sem conexão? – Gina perguntou.

– Correto – Jorge confirmou. – E não importa quantas vezes você fala o meu nome. Se eu não tocar o meu e falar, você não consegue me contatar.

– Desorelhado – disse Gina, ainda segurando o fone. – Desorelhado!

Jorge cruzou os braços e o eco da voz dela continuou a vir de seu bolso.

– Desorelhado! – Gina disse novamente. Jorge tirou o espelhofone do bolso. – Até que enfim! – Gina disse, mas sua voz não ecoou do espelho. Jorge deixou-o cair de volta no bolso. Tocar no fone _e falar_ – Jorge disse. Se eu não a aceitar, a única palavra que o espelho envia é o nome identificador.

– Meu irmão desorelhado é um gênio – disse Gina experimentalmente. Só a palavra desorelhado ecoou de volta.

– Muito engenhoso, mas como fazê-lo parar de falar? – Harry perguntou, enquanto abria a caixa que continha o seu próprio espelhofone. – Se eu estiver numa missão, não quero alguém gritando o meu nome na hora errada. Poderia ser perigoso.

Jorge franziu o cenho. – Droga! Você não pode – disse. – Este é um bom ponto, Harry. Não vejo como evitar que a mamãe tenha um espelhofone e não a quero gritando o meu nome do meu bolso o dia inteiro. Vou ter uma palavra com o Rony e vamos pensar como acrescentar um feitiço de silêncio ao Marco seis.

– Seria bom se você pudesse achar uma maneira de silenciosamente fazer o Harry saber que estou chamando – disse Gina pensativamente. – Talvez você pudesse acoplar o feitiço silenciador a uma azaração de dança. Se o espelhofone começar a dançar no bolso de Harry, então ele saberá que alguém está chamando, mas não haverá qualquer ruído.

– E posso mostrar-lhe facilmente quem é – disse Jorge, puxando os pelos esparsos sob o queixo. – Eu me perguntei acerca de colocar uma imagem de quem chama no espelho. Não coloquei porque quando você pega o espelhofone e atende, você pode ver quem chama. Mas fazer o espelho dançar e colocar nele uma imagem de quem chama seria fácil.

Ele se serviu de um biscoito de gengibre, mordeu-o e lançou um olhar pensativo à irmã. – Não diga à mamãe – disse, acenando com a metade do biscoito não comida. – Mas acho que Harry tem razão, estes são melhores que os dela.

Hermione entrou correndo na sala de estar. – Esta é uma peça mágica notável – ela disse. – Uso muito inteligente do feitiço da memória corporal e é tão útil! Vamos ligar, Gina. – Ela levantou o espelho. – Harry você nem abriu sua caixa ainda! O que estava fazendo?

– Comendo biscoitos de gengibre – Harry lhe contou.

– Biscoitos de gengibre! Onde? – perguntou Rony.

Jorge tentou esconder o pote.

–*–

– Gina – mal se ouvia a voz de Harry por cima do burburinho, mas Gina ouviu.

– Oi, Harry – ela disse, tirando o espelhofone do bolso do jeans que estava pendurado num gancho à sua frente. – Onde você está?

– Estou retido numa localidade minúscula, chamada Baltimore – ele lhe disse. – É no sudoeste da Irlanda. Desculpe, Gina, isto parece grave, uma família inteira foi morta e parece ser a Maldição da Morte. Não vou poder chegar...

– É só um amistoso, um teste para os jogadores da Inglaterra recém-selecionados – Gina lembrou a ele, tentando manter sua voz livre de desaponto. – E estou na Polônia. Você nunca chegaria aqui antes do jogo começar.

– Com quem você está falando? – perguntou Barbara Boothroyd, vindo ficar ao lado de Gina.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram – Posso vê-la! – disse, virando sua cabeça para longe do espelho.

– Vista as suas vestes, Babs – disse Gina, virando o espelho de lado, fora do alcance da batedora de seios nus. – Você está dando uma visão e tanto para o Harry.

– Há uma jogadora de quadribol nua atrás de seu outro ombro também, Gina – disse Harry, enrubescendo. – É melhor eu ir. Tchau. – Com isso, ele rompeu a conexão.

– Você estava falando com o Harry Potter! Esse é um espelho mágico? Onde você o arrumou? – Barbara perguntou.

– Meus irmãos o fizeram – disse Gina. – Ainda é uma versão experimental. Ao contrário da maioria dos espelhos, este não tem apenas um par associado. Ele se conecta com um monte de outros espelhos. Jorge e Rony estão procurando algumas pessoas para testar a próxima versão. Você estaria interessada?

– Sim – disse Barbara com entusiasmo enquanto fechava o sutiã.

– E quanto a você, Maddie? – Gina perguntou à outra mulher membro do time.

– Certo – ela disse.

– Ótimo. Vejam isso. – Ela olhou o espelho de volta e disse – Desorelhado.

– Estou ouvindo o rádio, Gina – Jorge disse. Faltam apenas três minutos para o começo do seu jogo! Há algo errado?

Gina virou ligeiramente o espelho. – O que você acha de poder dizer "como testado pelo quadro feminino da seleção de quadribol da Inglaterra" em seus anúncios? – ela perguntou.

– Olá, Maddie, e olaaaá, adorável Babs – Jorge berrou. – Você é a batedora mais bonita que já vi! Vocês duas estão interessadas em obter um espelhofone de graça? Venham me ver quando voltarem ao Reino Unido e podemos discutir os termos. Podemos fazê-lo num jantar, se quiserem.

Barbara Boothroyd espiou o espelho. – Nem morta eu ia querer ser vista na companhia de alguém com uma barba tão ridícula – ela disse.

– Posso raspá-la – Jorge ofereceu.

–Temos que ir, Jorge – Gina disse.

– Então, quando tivermos o espelhofone pronto para a venda... – Jorge começou.

– Se você quiser que apareçamos em qualquer anúncio, podemos discutir os termos – Gina lhe disse. – Tchau.

Ela soltou o espelhofone no bolso.


End file.
